


Sacrifice

by Cheschire_Kaat



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Btw it's major character death as in major character of the story, Character Death, Death, F/M, Felt that I needed to put the tag, God I love those two, How do I tag anyway, I fucked myself up with my own writing, Mention of Jerza, Mom are you proud of me yet, Sacrifice, Tragedy, really angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheschire_Kaat/pseuds/Cheschire_Kaat
Summary: She wanted to marry him, to settle down, to maybe have a family, kids running around with hands covered in red, blue and yellow paint.
She wanted to spend her life with him. She wanted to grow old with him.
She, more than anything, didn't want to die now.
But she'd do anything to save them. To save him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. So I fucked myself up with my own fanfic.
> 
> Angst angst and angst. You're welcome.

Sacrifice

 

"Don't do this" she heard him pleading.

 

He was in a pitiful state: laying on the ground, his hair messier than it'd ever been before. And his beautiful coat, which he had always been fond of, torn to shreds here and there.

What broke her the most, however -and with reason- was the look of utter despair he currently wore.  

 

She didn't want to do this. She really didn't want to.  
But she didn't have the choice.

 

What did she want, then? Many things, oh so many things. She wanted to live, to travel, to explore, to meet new people. She wanted to atone. To spend time with sweet, bubbly Meldy, to harass that I-can-hear-everything jerk Cobra, just like he did to her so often. 

She wanted to tease Jellal about that red-headed beauty of his until his face was nothing but a vivid shade of scarlet.

Three people, three comrades that were currently laying unconscious, like the rest of their little independent guild. Their guildmaster was in an especially bad state, the worst of them all, laying in a pool of blood of a shade comparable to his beloved's beautiful crimson hair.

The only one awake was the one she ironically wanted most of all to be out cold right now, the one pleading her to stop. Because he didn't need to see this. 

She also wanted to see her little sister, her sweet beloved Yukino once again. To hug her senseless, for the first time in so many years.

Yukino, her sister that she hadn't seen in more than a decade and now wouldn't probably see again.

She wanted to apologize not only to Lucy, but also to Gemini. And Scorpio. And that poor, poor Aries. And to every celestial spirit whose key she ever got ahold of. Every single one of those entities she'd mistreated and used as nothing but tools, when they could have been her most precious friends.

She looked at her lover on the ground. She wanted to kiss him, to melt into his surprisingly warm embrace.  
She wanted to marry him, to settle down, to maybe have a family, kids running around with hands covered in red, blue and yellow paint.

She wanted to spend her life with him. She wanted to grow old with him.

She, more than anything, didn't want to die now.

But she'd do anything to save them. To save him.

 

The Angel Magic user looked down at her feet. Her heart was racing at an unusually fast speed, and she was trembling. Because she was oh so very scared. But she smiled anyway, though not without a hint of sadness, before redirecting her gaze onto the man that haunted her every thoughts.

His crimson eyes widened more every second in pure horror. He muttered something, what she believed to be her name, her real name, before trying to stand up. An attempt that avered to be unsuccessful, since his legs gave out soon after, and he scrambled on the floor.

But he wouldn't give up. The panicked man reached a trembling arm to her. "Sorano", he begged again, "Don't do this". His voice broke more and more at each word he pronounced. The situation was starting to sink in, a situation he wouldn't accept, not at all. This couldn't be happening. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

"Please Sora, don't do this to me."

The angelic beauty slowly walked toward him, her magnificent hair or a very, very pale shade of blue, a shade comparable to the white of the clouds, hair moving gently along with the faint but still present wind. She looked down at him with her royal blue eyes, blue like her headband, filled with unimaginable love; a hidden side of her he was and would be the only one to ever witness. She kneeled in front of his injured form, and reached for him, a gloved hand of the same blue cupped his bruised cheek, her thumb stroking his not-so-soft-anymore skin, as her lips curled into a sad smile.

Words were not needed. The message was transmitted trought eye contact. Eyes, hers being filled with regret and love, regret for the time they wouldn't be able to spend together. His filled with distress that grew every second.

"Macbeth" she pronounced his name with all the love she could gather. He looked at her with wide, desesperate crimson eyes, eyes brimmed with tears which honestly didn't help his mascara's horrible state -although he seriously couldn't care less. 

He felt her burning lips on his forehead, a soft kiss that felt anything but happy. She ignored the few tears streaming down her pale cheeks.

"I love you more than words can express. And although my time is up, yours isn't."

"But I always will be there," she said, poking his chest where his heart was, "accompanying you each day of your life, and whenever life is hard on you, I'll be cheering you on from the heavens."

 

"So live for my sake."

His eyes watered more and more at each word she pronounced. His mouth opened in a frozen protest, but she shushed him, putting her index on his purple lips. Lips she kissed one last time with both a passion and a softness she never had before.

She offered a final smile to the one that captured her heart, before turning around and walking toward the threat.

There was some kind of declic in Macbeth's brain: Oh Mavis this is happening, this is really happening, oh don't let this happen-

She reached a trembling hand to her hidden pocket, and felt the contact of the cold metal of the dreadful coins against her palm. There was enough life force left to deal with the monster, but not enough to be able to survive her attack.

But she had to do it.

For them.  
For him.

She grasped the coins, and raised her hand high in the air, the movement accompanied by the raising voice of the the man behind her, as well as the sound that surely came from attempts to stand once again.

She took a big inspiration, before entaming the chant that would doom her to eternal rest.

 

The coins glowed of a blinding light, and him screaming desperately her name was the last thing she heard before drowning into nothingness.

 

He'd heal eventually.


End file.
